Gary's Spit Fire
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Gary returns after 2 years or so, to find a corrupt 'King', and Zoe's enthralling cousin Aubry. GaryOC a bit of DerbyOC *Makes Jimmy the bad guy* OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!
1. A Swell Hello

Gary was now in front of Ms. Danvers' desk when a girl came charging in.p

"Hey! Where the hell is the Crab?" She knocked on the books in front of Danvers.

"I beg yo-"

"You fucking heard me! I am in no mood to play footsie with you morons today. Where is the pervert, so I can move on with my life?" The black haired girl quickly said sounding quite calm.

Ms. Danvers went to say something, but stopped and went into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

The girl sighed and turned slightly, leaning her elbow on the desk.

He skirt went down to her knees, but were slit on both side, held together by hand sewn in black leather and sterling silver buckles.

She wore fishnets under that with knee high buckle up boots.

Her shirt had its sleeves rolled up to the middle of her upper arm and was unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top.

What Gary found most intriguing about the rebel was that he could see peaks of bright red lace from the top of her tank top.

She had quite a few necklaces draped elegantly around her neck, one was a studded dog collar, black, and the other ha a skull on it.

Her wrists and hands were decorated similarly.

He then noticed tat she had bright purple and white streaks in her hair and the palest skin Gary had ever seen.

She glanced over at Gary and he watched as her left eye brow rose in question.

Gary was almost immediately stunned by the bright blue of this girl's eyes and the natural red of her lips.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

Gary sneered, "Not in the least."

She chuckled, "Good... Males are idiots."

"Oh, nonsense, Miss DeNicolo! Mr. Smith? Dr. Crabblesnitch will see you now." Ms. Danvers said urgently.

Gary smirked triumphantly at the girl and went into the double doors.

He could hear her hollering at Ms. Danvers, but didn't really care.

"Ah... Aubry DeNicolo... Enchanting young brutish lady, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Smith?" Crabblesnitch chuckled.

"Very." Gary replied.

"She often gives my faculty head aches and heart attacks... any ways, seeing as how you have recovered over these two years, I discussed you returning to Bullworth Academy for your final year with your parents.

"They seemed thrilled with the idea and gladly paid for the two years you were supposed to be here and this year." He snickered evilly.

"I suggest you not waste your parents' money, Gar-"

Just then, the door was kicked open and Aubry pointed at Crabblesnitch, "Where the fuck is my iPod, Crab?!"

Gary hid his smirk at the rambunctious girl.

"Miss DeNicolo?!" Ms. Danvers cried, only to receive the finger and horrid glare.

"Stupid Watts took it from my bag just to be a fag! Now give it back to me! I already interrogated Watts for it. He said you have it... I want it, now." She growled dangerously.

Danvers gripped Aubry's right arm as she moved towards the silent and smug Crabblesnitch, only to get shaken off so hard she fell to the ground.

Aubry's boots exclaimed her anger quite appropriately as she stalked to his desk.

"I want answers... It won't be safe until I have my iPod back in my hands unharmed and un-tampered with."

"I am afraid I can't help you there, Miss DeNi-"

Aubry gripped his suit jacket and hauled him easily out of his chair, "You think you perverted words can affect me after hearing you whore's mouth run on and on?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Gary could not help but smile evilly t her gull.

"Release me and I will give you your iPod." Crabblesnitch mustered up courage badly as it was perfectly clear that Aubry was some one you don't fuck with.

"You will give me my iPod or you will be oh so sorry..." She smirked.

Crabblesnitch slowly reached into his right pocket and placed a black iPod closer to the edge of his desk and the door.

"Good boy." She sneered and released him abruptly, causing him to stumble.

She snatched her device and gave her own triumphant smirk to Gary, then vanished.

Later, when Gary left the school building, he found Aubry chatting with Zoe Taylor.

As he swept down the stairs, ignoring the stares, he over heard, "I swear, cousin... If your boyfriend weren't the so called 'King'..." She didn't finish because the two were now looking at Gary, who stood beside them both.

"Can we help you?" Both asked in unison.

Gary smirked, "So, Zoe..."

Zoe turned to Aubry and whispered, "How does he know my name?"

Aubry shrugged.

"How is Hopkins?" Gary finished.

"Why don't you ask me, Gary?" Called a familiar voice, to which Gary turned with a smirk.

"Ah... If it isn't my old buddy, Hopkins! Speak of the devil, huh?" Gary said calmly.

Jimmy glanced back at Zoe, who he was now about 3 inches taller than, and Aubry, "Ladies? Is this fool bothering you?"

"Awe... C'mon, James! Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Gary said snidely.

A slender arm with sharp studs wrapped around Gary's shoulders, pressing the studs to his neck, "No problem as of yet, Jimmy." Aubry's voice coed from over Gary's right shoulder.

Jimmy chuckled as he opened his arm to Zoe, who was grinning.

"Careful, Gary... She's rough... But I think you, of all people, would like it. C'mon babe." Jimmy then turned, leading Zoe off.

Gary felt Aubry's chin rest on his right shoulder and her head tilt, then, when Jimmy and Zoe were out of sight, she pulled away from Gary.

"You should be more careful, or next time, I may just have to nick you, Gary." Aubry smiled after stepping around Gary to be in front of him.

Gary was confused at first, but the gave an honest and nice smirk in response to her smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Aubry." Gary said easily.

She nodded, "Good." and began to walk off.

Gary rushed after her, "Wait, wait... I would like to get to know my psychopathic competition on campus..."

Aubry snorted, "There is no competition, Gary. I am head psycho around here... End of discussion."

"Hey! I tried to kill Hopkins! I think I qualify."

Aubry stopped and glanced at Gary, then glanced around, "Pool Bleachers, 9:30 pm. Do not be late."

Then she rushed off, leaving Gary happy... In a sense.

Later that night, Gary approached the bleacher stairwell to find Jimmy attempting to woe Aubry.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Gary asked, stepping closer to the way up.

Jimmy sighed, bowing his head as his hands held Aubry's wrists against each wall of the corner she was trapped in.

"Get lost, Smith." Jimmy spat.

"No can do, Hopkins... I've an important date." Gary retorted easily.

"Well, he isn't here, so go fuck yourself." Jimmy growled, turning to glance back at Gary, not daring let go of the spit fire caged between his body and a corner.

"Haha... You still have a sense of humor, Jimmy boy... But, I'm here for a lady." Gary said with a smile.

"Edna isn't here, either." Jimmy growled.

"Edna? Hmm... How is your wife, Hopkins?" Gary joked, laughing silently at his own joke, "Honestly, I am here for that hellion in your grasp."

Jimmy retracted from Aubry as if she burned him, allowing her to run towards Gary.

Aubry sobbed onto Gary's shoulder, shaking violently.

"What a whore." Jimmy spat, then left quickly.

Gary glared after his rival, then caught the collapsing Aubry and hoisted her into his arms to seat her on the bleachers.

He plopped down next to her and allowed her to lean against him.

He found that some of her bracelets and necklaces were torn roughly from her body and her fishnets were torn purposefully on the outside of her left thigh and the inside of her right.

"What all did he do to you?" Gary asked uncertainly.

She shook her head, not answering.

Gary pulled her chin up, so he could see her face, which he found bruised along her cheek.

She looked away at the pool, ashamed, but Gary made her look at him again.

It was just turning 9:37, so, if the bruise was showing up that brightly this early, it would be one hell of a shiner in the morning.

Gary frowned, not liking the fact that Jimmy had turned into a total monster without his help.

To make things worse, Gary felt as though Aubry was his.

Gary's dark eyes seemed to darken and he stood abruptly.

Aubry sniffled and watched for a second, then reached out and grabbed Gary's wrist to keep him from leaving.

Meeting her teary eyes, Gary understood that she needed him here and now.

So, he sat back down and opened his arms for her.

She blushed while glancing down, but scooted over and rested against Gary's chest.

This was what they both needed.

Gary needed some one who could show him affection and need his protection for all the right reasons, and Aubry needed some one to weigh her roaring fires down and keep her protected.

They stayed that way for a good hour and a half until they both heard shouting from outside the doors.

Both bolted to their feet, and Aubry grabbed Gary's wrist and pulled him over the edge of the fencing for the Bleachers, then through the underpass, past the locker rooms, and to the new back doors of the gym.

She raced off to the side of the building and peered around, gripping Gary's hand tightly.

When the coast was clear, she bolted down to the top of the stairs leading to the field.

Picking up a nicely sized rock, she hurled it at one of the lights towards the Jock hangout.

A loud pop and fizzle brought the remaining jocks on the field over to investigate.

Aubry grabbed Gary's wrist again and darted off at a pace Gary had troubles with.

As soon as she hit the bottom of the stairs, she rushed around the wall to behind the bleachers and hopped the fence quickly.

Gary followed suit and ran after the graceful girl.

She glanced around the corner and signaled for Gary to follow and she bolted off again.

They rushed to the secret path to Happy Volts, then followed the way to the one spot she figured Jimmy wouldn't look.

She collapsed panting heavily and leaned back against the mountain side.

Gary was panting as well and slowly sat down.

After they caught their breath a silence stuck itself in them.

"I'm sorry, Gary." Aubry whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Gary had his stretched before him when he turned to Aubry with a confused look.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"For getting you into this mess..." She rasped out, "I know that this is not what you want to be doing..."

"How would you know that?" He asked, glancing out at where they had just came from.

"I dunno... I guess I just assumed since this is your last chance and everything..." She said quietly.

Gary stood and hoisted Aubry to her feet as well.

He climbed up the tree and dropped down, motioning for her to follow suit.

"Don't be stupid. I haven't had this much fun and excitement for a good two years. You're a blessing!" He said, guiding her down from the branch.

He grabbed her hand and crouched down, slinking off to the building with ladder.

He pushed her up the ladder first, all the while, glancing around, then clambered up himself.

"Lay down, or you'll stick out like a sore thumb!" He whispered, lying on his back, arms behind his head.

Aubry nodded and sat next to him awkwardly, then laid on her back.

After a long stare at the stars, Aubry rolled over so that half of her body was on his and kissed him lightly.

Gary jerked back, "Why?"

She blushed, but it couldn't be seen.

"A thank you. If you hadn't of come at the time you did... I don't know what would have happened..."

Gary sighed, "Could you stop going soft on me?"

"That's what she said..." Aubry whispered, causing a short awed silence, then a moment filled with hushed laughter.

After a moment, Gary pulled her close to himself as he felt that her breathing was even, meaning she was out like a light.

He could get used to this...


	2. Terms of Endearment

"They are not over here, Boss!" Called a voice, rousing Gary from his light sleep.

"I'll check on that roof!" Called another voice, until, "Don't bother… We'd see them if they were up there. Let's move on."

The later voice was obviously none other than Jimmy.

Gary glanced around and found Aubry wide eyed.

He frowned, remembering that he was supposed to check in with the nurse, Miss McRae to get his morning medication.

He was already feeling uneasy without the medication.

Groaning a bit, he rolled over to watch the mob travel off, "They're gone…"

Aubry rolled over herself and looked around to find patients and orderlies knocked out or groaning in pain.

"Oh my God… What did they do?" She gasped, drawing herself to stand up, and Gary to follow suit.

Gary wobbled a bit, feeling nauseous, then righted himself.

Aubry noticed Gary's unsteady stance and became concerned, "Gary..? Are you alright?"

He shook his head, then nodded, "I'm fine."

His voice was harsh and rough, almost mean sounding.

Aubry nodded, ignoring his anger and brash tone, "We should go…"

Gary nodded, "I need to head to the nurse. I have meds I need."

Aubry nodded and slid down the ladder, Gary following suit.

Both took the secret path back to school and slunk around till they got to Nurse McRae.

"Gary! There you are! I trust you are here for your medication?" McRae called, frowning.

Gary nodded and thumped down in a chair.

Nodding, Nurse McRae shuffled to a cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle, opened it, took out a pill and handed it to Gary.

She moved about, grabbing a small paper cup and filling it with water, then handed it to Gary.

"Aubry, be sure he takes that pill. I'm taking my break." McRae said and brusquely walked out of the room.

"Ooookay…" Aubry muttered and watched Gary.

Gary stared at the pill and bounced it around in his palm.

He moved to pop it into his mouth, but stopped and stared at the pill again.

"What are you waiting for, Gary? Just take it so we can get on with our lives." Aubry said, looking out the door.

Gary frowned, "Don't tell me what to do." and dropped the pill into the garbage can next to him.

He chugged the water down as Aubry looked back at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the roof?" she asked.

Gary grimaced at how the pills made him into a big softy, "It was just that I hadn't had my morning medication, is all…"

Aubry frowned, but nodded.

If Gary was going to use her, like he had failed to do so successfully with Jimmy, he was gong to have to play love struck.

There was the possibility that she would turn out to be more of a challenge than Jimmy…

She was a girl, after all, and it seemed that she liked him…

Gary inwardly chuckled, Oh… This was going to work out perfectly!

Aubry stared at Gary, then shook off how evil he looked just now. "Gary? Can we leave?"

"I have to talk to a… Some one… Wait for me in the Girl's Dorm attic." Gary said and rushed off without much of an explanation.

Aubry gaped, hands on her hips. "What? But…"

Shaking her head, she spun exasperatedly, then nodded, "Okay. Fine… I'll just go, then." and she did as she was told.

While on her way, she grabbed a fruit bowl from the cafeteria.

Aubry rumbled and grimaced the entire way there, then sat with her back against the wall next to the window as she munched on an apple.

A good 3 hours later, Gary came with Derby Harrington.

Aubry pushed back a blush as Derby looked in her direction.

She had a thing for tanned skin…

"So, why am I here with you two fugitives?" Derby asked.

"Because we know that it hurts your pride to take orders from that little shit, Hopkins." Gary said.

Aubry stood and offered for the two hot males to pick a fruit.

Both denied, so she took another apple.p

"If that's all you have to go off of…" Derby began.

"It is time to end his tyranny, Derby. It's time for more of a democracy." Aubry stated.

Derby glanced back, "You said that with such distaste, dear Aubry… Alright… Tell me what you have to say."

"Russell is an idiot and likes Jimmy, so he and the bully's are last, then the Greasers, the Nerds, and who we next will be convincing are the Jocks." Gary began.

"If we can get you and our faction, Derby, we can continue pulling more and more of the factions to run against 'King Jimmy'." Aubry said, chomping into the green apple.

"That is fascinating and all, but…" Derby turned, uninterested.

"You know, Jimmy has all the girls in his bed." Gary said, drawing Derby's attention again.

"So?" He grumbled, obviously sore about that.

"So! Once he gets bored with females, you know he will move onto males! And, Derby… You are the prettiest male on campus. And seeing as how if you were to deny this alliance, you would have to let him do what ever he wanted!" Aubry smirked sinisterly.

Derby glanced back at her, "Why are you not with Jimmy, Aubry?"

"Because he's a disgusting pig without a… Hmm… Rich! Heritage." She flirted.

Derby smirked, "Count us in."

"Come back tomorrow at 9 pm. Be prepared to rally with the Jocks." Gary said, shaking hands with Derby.

Derby looked towards Aubry and winked, "See you tomorrow, Aubry." then left.

Aubry blushed and smiled, earning an odd stare from Gary.

"What?" She mouthed as Derby went out the window.

Gary quirked a brow, then shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing! Just wondering when you plan to make out with him?" He faked sounding jealous, which was not very difficult for prime actor Gary.

"You know what? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you, Gary! I'm not even sure if I met you yesterday afternoon, yesterday night, this morning, or this evening. You have MPD or something? You fuckin' skitzo!" She hollered.

Gary faked hurt, "Aww… Come on! I told you it was the absence of my medication! What more do you want from me?"

Aubry glared at him, contemplating, "All I want is for that fuck to come off his high horse and leave me alone. If I have to work with a psychopath like you, fine! I can deal with it. But, what I need from you other than cooperation is for you to not act like you would even give me a second chance. It's kind of stupid to toy with me just to have my help. What we want is practically the same."

Gary blinked, unsure how to react, then nodded, "Fine. I won't pretend any more. Just so long as you help me…"

Aubry crossed her arms, "Realize that once he's off the throne, I am going to ensure a stable alliance with included equality. I know that now that you're no longer taking your pills,"

Gary frowned.

"I did some research while you took your sweet ass time, so, when it comes time that we, or rather, I succeed, I will not let you take over lordship." She then went over by the window and plopped down with her bowl.

Gary's frown deepened and he paced about, then sat down not too far from Aubry, back against a wall stud.

She was proving more difficult, but also more easy to have on his side.

She was attractive, smart, and sly, but the key point that worried Gary was exactly how smart and sly she was!

"Sneaky little vixen…" Gary muttered before falling asleep.


	3. Join or Suffer!

Early in the morning, Gary woke up to Aubry cleaning a bit to her iPod, jamming out to Tool and such, then he noticed that there was actually a new rug in the attic on the floor.

He frowned and then observed the blanket sprawled across him.

Tossing it off, he stood up and saw a table in the middle of the attic with four chairs as well.

Glancing to his left, he found a large dark tarp blocking off the way to the second floor.

Aubry had stopped sweeping and smirked at Gary, "Good morning, sunshine. Grab a fruit and head out. I won't leave unless to get food, so, don't worry."

"… Good. We can't risk you getting caught up with 'Our Sire', now can we?" And just lie that, her smirk became a horrid scowl.

"Get out. Now." She growled, pointing.

"Why? Are you mad at me, Sugar Bottom?" He teased, grabbing an apple.

"Turns out, I liked you better with the meds… Now, without them, you're just a prick… So, buh-bye!" and then she swatted him with the broom till he left.

True to her word, Aubry went out and snagged snacks and fruits for the upcoming meeting, then snuck into Nurse McRae's office and stole some sedatives and dropped them into Ms. Peabody's tea and went back up to the attic.

Before long, Derby climbed in gracefully, gaining a shocked look from Aubry who quickly smiled.

"You've done well with this place… Still very shabby, but better." He commented, stepping closer so he didn't have to yell across the room.

Aubry grinned, "There is only so much a girl can do to such filth in a day, Derby. Care for a fruit?" She asked, showing him to the table.

He sat down and shook his had, "No thank you."

"Oh…" She crooned, "Manners! I haven't heard those in a while."

Derby smirked, causing Aubry to force back a shiver, "Gary shows you no respect?"

She scoffed, "He hasn't taken his pills in a while… He shows no one respect any more…" she then went over to the window and began covering it with black paint that she found.

"What are you doing?" Derby asked curiously. This girl was definitely unlike the others at Bullworth and definitely different to a point that her cousin, Zoe.

"We don't want anyone seeing the lights on up here, so, I am covering the window so they don't see said light." She smiled back at him, to which he smirked back.

"Where is Gary, if you don't mind me asking?" Derby continued, very politely.

She shrugged, ungracefully, "Dunno… He pissed me off this morning, so I kicked him out."

"Hmm… The power couple having marital spats?" He quipped.

"Ha! We are not an item. He wants power, I want Jimmy out of the picture… I also want a democracy in Bullworth, so, Jimmy won't allow that now that he is corrupt and disturbed…" Aubry explained, pushing back her attitude so she could finish painting.

"You realize that Gary will want you out of the way, too?" Derby asked smartly, leaning one arm on the table, the other over the back of the chair, and crossing his legs while facing her.

"Yep. But by then, I will have each click in this democracy and he will have no chance. The only way for true peace is not to continue with separate clicks, or with a tyrant, but a simple set of equality… Yeah, I paid attention in class." Aubry said back, just as smartly.

She finally finished putting a good even layer on the window and stepped back, setting the bucket and brush down to where no one would get caught up in it.

Leaving the window open, she dimmed the light, seeing as how it was just dawning and smiled, watching the sun set.

As if on cue, Gary climbed through, causing Aubry to sigh and walk away with a frown to sit near Derby.

Gary glanced at Derby and Aubry with a frown, then watched as Ted Sinclair climbed through the window.

He glanced around and smirked, "Some one has been working hard… This place used to be bad."

"Yes, well, my associate, Aubry, obviously felt the need to make it feel more suitable." Gary informed him, motioning towards the table.

"Associate? That the new name for girlfriend?" Ted laughed.

"She is not his girlfriend." Derby said stiffly while Gary shouted, "She's not my girlfriend!" at the exact same time Aubry shouted, "I am not his girlfriend!"

Ted blinked a bit, hands up, "Alright! Alright! No foul, no harm."

Aubry sighed, "Fruit?" pointing towards the bowl in front of him.

He nodded and took a banana and scarfed it quickly while Gary took a seat.

Gary was quiet, which caused Aubry to frown at him, then smile at Ted who waited patiently.

Clearing her throat, she started, "Where are you loyalties with Jimmy Hopkins?"

Ted shrugged, which caused Aubry to frown again, "I dunno…"

"Ted… Listen to me… He has all the girls bedding him. He has become corrupt and uniquely self centered… For the safety of every one and each of the click's reputation, he has to step down." she said softly, explaining slowly and carefully to the Jock.

"And because he won't step down, we must make him. Do you follow what I'm saying, Ted?" Gary said, leaning forwards.

Ted nodded, "But didn't you try to take over last time?"

Gary grunted and nodded.

"But, he didn't have me." Aubry said with a smirk, to which both Gary and Derby felt a swell of pride.

"What's so special about you?" Ted asked.

"I've a great idea for the future of all the clicks, giving them each heir own unique voice with no over ruling king! Instead of a tyrant, or separated clicks, we form a democracy. The people the minors in each click. The senators would be you, Derby, and the other click leaders. A lot of loyalty will be tested and I suggest we start contracts and hold the people to it. It is the only way to leave a lot of power with the click leaders, but also put some peace in place and allow the people a say or two… Of course, the senate of Bullworth would vote on it. Seeing as how there are only Jocks, Preps, Greasers, Nerds, and Bullies, the vote will never be tied. Thus being no need for a judge or king or president."

Ted nodded, "Okay… And if I don't want to?"

This made Aubry smirk again as she stood up and walked around the table to him, "I can be very dangerous, Ted… You wouldn't want to be benched this season, would you?"

Gary and Derby smirked at the twist of character in Aubry.

Ted snorted defiantly until her chilled hand clutched his neck in a certain point that hurt real bad.

"Are you going to join, Ted? Or do I have to convince you some more?" She said sweetly.

"I'd join if I were you, Ted… From one Senator to the other." Derby smiled evilly, loving how strange Aubry was.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give." Ted called, dropping to the floor in a heap in front of the girl as she let go.

She let him breath, arms crossed with a set smile that said, "Yeah… You had better just do as I say next time!"

"Well?" Gary asked impatiently, gaining a small frown from Aubry before she returned to smiling at Ted.

"I'll join… But, I need those contracts. Jimmy is very persuasive." Ted said, trying to get up.

Aubry helped im into his chair and patted his shoulder "Tell no one of this… Any of it. There is no Senate, no conspiracy, no Gary and Aubry in the attic, no Derby converting… No contracts, no anything… This remains in your head until we agree that it is time. Understand?"

She was leaning over to smile into his ace and he was wide eyed and nodding frantically.

She chuckled, "What a good boy you are, Teddy… I will have those contracts tomorrow. Gary? Are we meeting tomorrow?"

She then went back to her spot, where Derby now had his hand on the back corner of her chair.

Gary noticed and shrugged it off, why should he care, and shook his head, "I will not… Tomorrow, I begin anonymous pranks and such that will cause a bit of chaos… On the Nerds and Greasers… It won't be too hard because technically, the rumors say that we eloped and are in China… So, here is how it goes… Derby, you will claim that you saw the greaser's pranking the Nerd's, and Ted? You will claim that you also saw the Nerd's pranking the Greasers. You don't know what time it happened, save for it was set up earlier that morning while heading off to what ever it is you do in the morning. Jimmy will take one's side and not the other's due to him not wanting to solve it, and since his closest friends are the Bully's, he won't have any one else to turn to save for you two. Allow him to decide, then come here so Aubry can give you your contracts and tell her who he chose. We will go from there, alright?"

Ted and Derby nodded while standing with Gary.

Aubry stood as well as Gary shook hands with Ted and Derby.

Ted glanced at Aubry warily and offered his hand to her.

Grinning, Aubry shook his hand, then allowed Derby to take her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it, causing her to chuckle and blush lightly, "What a charmer."

"Only to the pretty girls." Derby whispered, causing Gary to roll his eyes and Ted to snort.

Gary then turned Derby and placed his hand n the boy's back, along with the other on Ted's back as well so he could guide them to the window, "Be careful and sneak… Don't want to get caught, now do we?"

Derby frowned at Gary, then went down first, winking at Aubry who nearly giggled, then left.

Ted followed suite and as soon as he was gone, Gary shut the window and turned to Aubry with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked, not bothering to get angry with Gary.

"You're quite the temptress, aren't you?" Gary teased.

"Oh shut up! It's not like I tempt you, Gary… I will admit that at first, I wanted to, but now that I see you without your pills, I am unsatisfied with your lack of personality." She stated, allowing the sudden anger to leak from her voice.

Gary scoffed, "Personality? I," He pointed to himself while walking closer, "Have no personality? I'll show you just how much personality I have, Aubry." He said her name in scorn before grabbing her head and pulling her into a very rough kiss.

Aubry didn't want to allow herself to fall into it, but she had no control over her body and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly.

Getting caught in the kiss, Gary barely noticed his hands drift to be around he waist, pulling her body tight against his, but he did notice that she seemed to respond well to the kiss, which he wasn't sure if he was expecting or not.

Gary licked at her lips which quickly let his tongue flood her mouth.

A few more minutes of this and he noticed just how addictive this kissing business was… So, he pulled back quickly, causing Aubry to stumble forwards.

He smirked as she blinked at him, "How was that for personality?"

She scoffed, "Now you can't call me a whore when I end up with some on else, Gary… Because your just as much of whore." it was her turn to smirk as he blinked and she went over to her spot on the rug and fell asleep quickly.

Gary frowned deeply, Aubry was impossible to control or even predict, then he smiled…

At least she would make it interesting!


	4. Damned Cousin!

OH! MY! EFFING GOD!! I updated! Hehehe. Hope this chapter helps relieve some pressure… Enjoy.

--

Aubry woke to Gary sitting at the table, eating an apple and straightening his clothes.

Yawning while sitting up, Aubry felt his eyes move towards her and stare for a while as she got up.

He finished the apple and stood to open the window and toss it out to the dumpster, "Do what you need to do, today, Aubry… I might not be back till night fall."

Aubry looked at him and smiled, "Alrighty. Good luck." once he was gone, she frowned, "What the hell was that about?" she was mumbling about the sullen tone of voice he was using.

Maybe it was a trick? A ploy to get her to fall for him?

"Ha!" she laughed out and shook her head, "I don't think so…"

After eating a few pieces of fruit, she snuck out and typed out The Bullworth Democracy Declaration, naming the leaders and clicks they associated with and put a line next to their names for them to sign.

Next she did Loyalties to Clique Senators and personalized them for the specified cliques and offered numerous lines for a second in command and the others.

When she finished those with extras, she placed them into a folder and went back to the attic.

She fetched another chair, just in case.

Next, she rushed around and got a few cans of pop and put them in a cooler filled with ice, which she put in the attic.

That cooler was blue, so she got a red one, filled that with ice, and got a few packets of meat and mayo, cheese, lettuce, vegetables… The bread went on top of the coolers.

Grabbing plastic cups and napkins with paper plates and plastic silverware from the kitchen, Aubry had it all set up.

Around noon, Derby climbed through the window while Aubry was replacing a dead light bulb.

"Ah… And so, the modifications continue." He said smoothly, causing Aubry to nearly fall off the chair she was using.

Regulating her breathing, Aubry smiled at Derby, "Well… I have nothing better to do with my time… So, why not?"

He smirked and sat down at the table, watching her a moment longer, then turning towards the new coolers, "What's in those?"

"Provisions." she said without looking.

"Provisions, eh?" he asked, turning to watch her again.

She finally lowered her hands with the dead bulb and got down from the chair, then picked up the chair and brought it back to the table.

"Yep. Can't expect me to eat at lunch with every one else…" She blinked at Derby with a smirk, then set the bulb on the table, "Which reminds me… Why are you here?"

"Can't I come to see you?" he asked, drawing a smile from Aubry.

Walking over to the window, she tossed the bulb into the open dumpster, then walked over to the table to sit down to Derby's right. "Nope."

"Why not?" he asked, almost hurt sounding.

"Because that would imply that you liked me… That you wanted more than a Resistance from me." she explained, pulling a folder over to her and Derby, then opened it. "So… The real question is, do you happen to like me more than this situation dictates?"

Derby was floored a moment and just watched her open the folder and pull out two pieces of paper then handed them to him with a pen.

"Sign, please." her voice broke his thoughts and he nodded, found his name and signed.

"What if…" Derby began, capping the pen and setting it on the table before he continued, "I were to say yes?"

Aubry grabbed The Bullworth Democracy Declaration and set it inside the folder again before answering, "Then I'd say, you were a fool… You're already in danger with this conversion resistance thing, Derby… Associating with Gary and myself under Jimmy's nose could get your face rearranged. I wouldn't want to add to the broken unspoken rules that you're doing, Derby."

Derby stood and walked over to the window, leaving Aubry to watch him as he stared out at the sky.

In moments, Aubry stood from her chair and waited in front of the table with his paper of Loyalties and just watched him.

"Derby?" she questioned after what felt like forever.

He glanced at her, then glanced back out the window.

Just as Aubry was about to call to him again, he was quickly in front of her, arms around her waist, chest to chest, lips hovering over hers, "I don't care about those rules, Aubry. I'm here to change them… Not myself." and then he took her breath with one helluva kiss that nearly had Aubry falling out of his arms.

Setting the paper down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pressing as hard as she could against him.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever until some one cleared their throats, "Now, Derby… You know that isn't a good idea."

Both turned towards Gary, who had his arms crossed and looked utterly pissed.

"Oh, I've discussed the ramifications with Aubry already, and it seems as though you are uninterested with dear Aubry." Derby said easily, keeping her in his arms.

"So?" Gary snarled.

"So. That mean's she is free from you and Jimmy, which means I can have her… It has nothing to do with the Democratic rising in Bullworth… Just her and myself in the throws of passion. Does this bother you?" Derby remarked snidely.

"Yes, this bothers me!" He shouted.

"Why?" This time, it was Aubry who spoke.

Gary ground his teeth, "Not like it matters, any ways. You are such a whore, Aubry!"

Aubry laughed, "Gary… It wasn't I that threw myself at you, trying to prove that I had a worthy personality… That was you… You're the whore, hun. Not me. Like I told you yesterday."

There was a short silence as Derby and Aubry watched Gary regain his self control, "So… Who did he side with?"

Derby nodded at the subject change, "He picked the Greasers as the victims. He is attempting original punishment thoughts towards the Nerds."

Aubry grinned, "This should be fun, then…"

Both boys looked towards the only female, "Why is that?"

"Because the Nerds are real big perverts. To get them to sign willingingly, I'll just have to lower my tank top to show more of my bra and bam!" she snapped her fingers, "Then they will be under my spell and will sign."

Both Derby and Gary seemed a little perturbed by these simple facts, but Gary then grinned, "Nice planning. What should we do about the Greasers, though?"

Aubry grinned wider, "I have a plan for that… You just leave it to me… Bring the Nerd leader tomorrow, then the Greaser the next day… We'll have them in no time…"

Derby turned towards Aubry, "What will you do?"

Aubry grinned up at him, "I'm very persuasive, Derby. I know what I'm doing, hun. You'll be there when it happens, so relax. Every one has a certain way to be swayed properly, and I know just how to do that."

Her smile was full of confidence and a certain sense of darkness. Her smile was offering an evil glint to her eyes and Derby couldn't help but glance over to Gary with slight worry.

"You're obviously hanging around Gary too much…" he stated.

She laughed and pecked his cheek, "Lunch time is almost over, Derby."

Gary watched and couldn't help but feel extremely proud of Aubry's second twist of character!

Maybe she was this evil before? She had said that she was head psycho in Bullworth when he arrived.

Perhaps she wasn't lying about that? And the look on Derby's face!

Oh! That was priceless, that slight fear. The fear of what though?

Aubry turning into Gary in any way? That she could possibly be the next Gary? That she…

Derby looked back at Aubry, grabbed his paper, and smiled, "Fair enough. I will see you both tomorrow, then. Good day." and he left.

They stared at the window for a while until Gary spoke; "You are quite the evil thing, Aubry… I am debating on being curious, being frightened, or…" he paused, looking at her as she quirked a brow at him.

"Or?"

"Or! Being very proud." he smirked.

She snorted and turned away from him to walk over to the blue cooler and pulled out a can of soda. "I was always like this… Only Zoe and… That rat bastard really knew about it… I don't like to socialize with useless puppets like the Nerds or Greasers… They are a blight to this planet…" she inhaled and her shoulders dropped with her head, "But, I'm tired of there being a hierarchy in Bullworth… It has only complicated everything and makes life shit."

Gary smirked, "So there is more similarities between us… How quant."

Aubry chuckled, "Obviously."

He nodded and walked over to the coolers and placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes towards him, "There may be hope for this, yet." and he smirked.

A smirk rivaling Gary's filled Aubry's face and that evil glint in his eye was mirrored as well.

They stood like that for a while until she pulled out of his grasp and sat at the table and pulled the red cooler over and began making herself a sandwich, "Want one?"

"Sure." He opted, sifting through the blue for a can.

And they ate, tossing meaningless jokes to break that silence between them.

Their lunch had lasted a while and when they had finally finished, Ted climbed through the window and looked at the two laughing psychos.

"Uh… Where's Derby?" he asked.

"Oh!" Aubry waved her hand for him to sit as well, which he did, "He already stopped by. Sign these… That one is for you." she instructed with a smile.

Ted nodded and did as told, "So then, you both know whose side he chose, right?"

"He took the Greaser's side." Gary offered with a dismissive wave.

"Actually… Zoe convinced him that both should be punished, so he took no sides."

"WHAT?!" Aubry growled out and stood up, knocking her chair over to pace.

"This changes nothing, Aubry." Gary said in a voice far too calm.

She turned, "I am not upset over the whole punishment thing, Gary… I had forgotten about Zoe… She still can sway him… She has a power that no one else does…"

Derby then climbed through and shut the window, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Aubry paced a second more, then turned with a grave grin, "We do the same thing, only we frame those damned Bullies against Zoe… Make her tell Jimmy to cast them out!" she went back to pacing with a crazy grin.

"Punishing both the Innocent Greasers and Nerds will set them firm against him… But then…" She laughed lightly, "Doing this will make him alone!"

"What if he punishes both Zoe and the Bullies?" Ted asked.

Aubry smiled evilly at him, "Then she's no longer a problem, right?"

The three males nodded approvingly, "And if he just punishes Zoe?"

Aubry looked to Gary, "You have not been here, Gary… She is not the type you'd want on your bad side…"

He nodded, "You are her cousin… Are you sure you want to attack her?"

Aubry frowned, "Why are you questioning this? What the hell do you care? She knew what Jimmy was doing to me and did she give a flying fuck?"

Her voice dripping with acid words causing all three guys to lean away.

"No. She didn't care… So, I'm going to return the favor." she said.

"alright… That's all well and everything… But what would be the reason for these attacks?" Derby asked this time.

"Jealousy." Came the simplistic response from Aubry.

"Jealousy?" Ted repeated.

"Yes. Zoe was always angry that he would dump her for a night out with Russell and the Bullies. And Russell never did like Zoe." Aubry stated.

When Gary was about to congradulate Aubry, a noise came from behind the tarp and Aubry quickly went over to her bag and pulled out a cloth and bottle.

"Who is up here?" Came Mrs. Peabody's voice rang through the silence as Aubry doused the cloth and turned off the lights.

The clacking of heals echoed through the attack as the tarp was pulled back.

Peabody clicked on a flashlight and waved it around on the floor for a second to hear some one move past her, so she spun, shaking slightly.

Aubry picked up a chair and threw it past Peabody, forcing the old crow's attention over behind her again.

Sneaking behind the old woman, Aubry wrapped her left around the hag's neck and placed the cloth over Peabody's mouth and nose tightly with her right hand.

Peabody shrieked into the cloth as the lights turned on because Gary turned them on.

Peabody dropped her flashlight and clawed aimlessly at Aubry's arms until she sagged.

Loosening her left arm, Aubry slowly set the older woman down and left the cloth over her face.

"What the hell just happened?" Ted asked.

"I just saved our asses. Be grateful." Aubry clapped her hands together to dust them off.

"Where the hell'd you get that?" Gary asked, walking over to crouch by Peabody.

"Oh… A classroom… Some where on the school grounds… I'm not at liberty to say." She smirked down at Gary.

Gary smirked up at her as he stood again, "Nicely done. Quick thinking, too!"

"What? Expect me to be all bark, Gary? Please!" She snorted and went over to the table and put the signed Democracy paper back into the folder, "Remember to get your click to sign this."

Ted back away, "Hell no! I ain't favin' no one sign shit! You're fuckin' crazy!" He went towards the window when Aubry tossed him into the slanted attic wall.

"I will bench your ass!" She growled, "I am not fuckin' around, boy. You will have your pathetic friends sign this piece of paper, or you'll be explaining how you just can't get out of bed because your legs are broken! Do you understand me?"

Ted tried to crawl away from the fierce girl in front of him, "You killed Mrs. Peabody!"

She snorted, "Is that what this is about? You think I killed the bitch?"

He nodded slowly, blue eyes wide.

"I didn't kill her you moron! I knocked her out. Chloroform will do that to people." She chuckled and stood up.

Ted sighed and stood up, "She isn't dead, then?"

"No! Jesus, Ted. I'd never kill a teacher just for snooping around!" She laughed and handed him the paper.

He took them and it was made clear that he was still shook up from being tossed across the room by a girl half his size as the paper shook in his hands.

Aubry sighed and ushered the Jock back to the table to sit him down, then grab a cold one for him. "Drink this. Take deep calming breathes, Ted."

He nodded and obliged. Derby dropped into a chair and just stared at Peabody.

This wasn't student shit… This was high class Agent 007 James Bond shit. Chloroform? Honestly? How many students that that in their bags? Who the hell was she?

Aubry set another can in front of Derby, "I'm guessing you need one too?"

Gary smirked, she was right. They were just Useless Puppets. It made his heart stop just to beat a little faster. Aubry was a lost part of his existence! She was cold hearted at times, just like Gary.

She was perfect! She was what he had always thought never could exist.

There was only one problem…

Gary looked towards the folder on the table, then back at Aubry who was rubbing Derby's shoulder and offering reassuring words to Ted.

She didn't want to be Queen.


End file.
